Addicted to love
by Raising cain
Summary: sequel to Run to you, Tosh's presentation bores Jack who is drawn to Ianto, even if Gwen is right beside him.


A/N: Hey guys ok second fan fic, a sequel of sorts to run to you. It follows the same universe; Jack is with Gwen officially but cheating on her with Ianto, plus based on a song.

A MASSIVE thanks to everyone who reviewed  and the guys who favourited me, you guys are totally awesome and sad as it is kinda made my day, thanks.

Ok none of this is mine (sadly) it all belongs to the amazing R.T. Davies. Also I don't own Robert Palmer's lyrics just borrowed them so Jack could maul Ianto ;). This also applies to run to you I got carried away and forgot the disclaimer; however those brilliant lyrics belong to Bryan Adams.

Oh heads up, no Gwen bashing but not really a Gwen friendly fic, sorry if that offends but flames will be mocked. Thanks and enjoy.

Tosh was half way through the second hour of her presentation. Unfortunately for the rest of the team it was rather relevant to them; new defence mechanism being a day to day thing and all that, so skipping out was not an option.

Jack was insanely bored and had resolved to scan the room; Ianto seemed to be the only one with any hope of remembering what the hell was going on. Owen appeared to have fallen asleep, his eyes were still open but they were glazed over, his head was obviously a million miles away, Jack would have to ask Owen to teach him that particular trick. Across the from Owen, the seat right of Jack, Gwen had given up taking notes and was now doodling what looked like flowers all over her page. Ianto however, to Jack's left, was taking detailed notes in what Jack guessed was shorthand, Tosh could really motor when she was mid flow.

Ianto had disposed of his suit jacket about half an hour ago, but it was only now that Jack realised without that extra layer anyone could clearly see a hicky above the crisp white collar, the stark colour contrast only accentuating it.

Jack couldn't stop the grin that spilt his face. He knew he really should be more careful when marking Ianto but he'd be lying to say it wasn't damn hot.

Jack and Ianto had been in a relationship, or something, behind Gwen's back for three weeks now. Jack still remembered they're first night together and the shit Ianto had gotten the next morning, Tosh's presentation lost to his reminiscing.

"_Fucking hell Teaboy, is that a hicky?" Owen had been the first to notice it, not that Ianto was surprised. "Go on then mate, spill, I could do with a good laugh."_

"_Owen you're such a git!" Gwen had approached the pair from behind and to Ianto's credit he didn't flinch, while Owen on the other hand appeared to have been rather startled, jumping almost into the desk. _

"_Bloody hell Gwen, wear a sodding bell if you're gonna do that!"_

_Rolling her eyes Gwen ignored Owen and instead turned to gawp at his neck in an almost clinical fashion. "So, explain." _

_Ianto's heart had leapt a little at that, her tone wasn't harsh or accusing, just curious, but her choice of words reminded Ianto too much of the times he'd been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't. "Oh, it's . . . um, nothing, it's nothing."_

"_Yeah 'cause I'm so convinced, fall on to something neck first?" The sarcasm in Owen's voice was painful; Ianto hated being caught short, sodding Jack and his sodding lack of control!_

_However Ianto could play hard ball with the rest of them. "Well obviously not Owen, I never knew you were _that_ ignorant."_

"_Alright Teaboy, bit touchy huh, were they ugly? You can tell me."_

"_No, and I'm not really sure it's any of your business." With that Ianto strolled off to replenish the coffee supply. Ianto knew that was a stupid thing to say, he knew it before the words left his mouth, knew it when he saw Gwen filling in Tosh and knew it when his glance upwards just confirmed that Jack had been watching the whole thing with his shit eating grin. It was stupid because now he'd fuelled the team's interest, and now Jack was going to do it again and again just for laughs._

Jack pulled out of his memory when something bushed his hand and grounded him. Gwen had obviously reached new heights of boredom, ditching the doodles she had interlaced her fingers with Jack's and contented herself with brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. The gesture was so sweet and genuine that Jack looked over to her with the smile that he reserved for his closest friends, rather than the cocksure one he gave to the rest of the world. Gwen caught his eyes, a light blush rising in her face and she turned back to Tosh with new found enthusiasm.

Gwen's gesture had mixed with Jack's recent memory and given him a rather good idea. Ianto was sat closer to him than normal, not enough for anyone but them to notice but close enough that Jack could reach Ianto's legs with his own.

Public displays of affection were out with them, not even away from the rest of the team, Tosh and Gwen had adopted a tendency to watch other team members via CCTV when they left the hub, not because they were being nosy or stalking but because it gave them a sense of security, that their teammates weren't alone. Nine times out of ten there wasn't even anyone watching the screen, but it was always on tracking whoever was out at the time. So Jack and Ianto both knew they couldn't risk it.

It just meant their private time was more intimate, and quite frequent, Jack being the boss really helped; no one questioned his excuses for slipping away or not coming home, as long as he rang first.

However in public they had started standing a lot closer and sparing each other looks across the room, all that romantic slushy crap.

Well now Jack wanted some fun and put his idea into action. Jack let his shoe slid from his foot and arched it around the base of Ianto's shin. Jack saw Ianto stiffen straight away and then relax when Jack started moving his foot slowly up and down, Ianto now realising who it was.

Jack was rather disappointed; he'd wanted a bigger reaction than that, a little jump, a dirty look his way, at least for a pause in Ianto's note taking.

Ianto knew exactly what Jack was doing, he was a bloody git doing that in front of the whole team, alright they were clueless but it was the principle of the thing. No way in hell was he going to give Jack what he wanted, a reaction.

Jack however saw this as a reason to continue in his action, increasing the pressure a little and raising the height of his foot, now touching Ianto's knee. Still nothing, his boy was good. Jack shimmied his foot down Ianto's thigh, leaning back in his chair a little to get a better angle. Still nothing, oh Ianto was going to pay. Jack was done playing nice pressing his heel with just enough pressure in Ianto's groin to make him gasp. Jack resisted the urge to laugh he instead winked at Ianto who had finally turned to glare at him. Taking this as encouragement Jack slowly pivoted his foot causing Ianto to press into him and chew his pen to prevent the moan building in his throat.

It was then, to Ianto's great relief, that Tosh finished her presentation. Owen shot up with more gusto than Ianto had seen in a while and, what couldn't have been passed for anything else but ran from the room. Jack had been so set on making Ianto come undone that Owen's movement made him jump back from Ianto like he'd just been stung. Ianto merely snorted in amusement and slid gracefully from his chair, muttering something about archives and holding his note pad down by his groin.

Jack smirked and went to follow Ianto only to find himself being tugged into a tight embrace.

"God, I was so bored. Jack you do it next time, at least then I'd have something to stare at." Gwen whispered with a wink in her voice.

Jack had recovered well from his shock and wrapped her in his arms, both hands resting lightly on the small of her back, "But then you'd get no work done, and I'd keep losing my train of thought." It was times like these that Jack felt guilty for what he was doing. Gwen was his girl and he never wanted to hurt her, but somehow being with Ianto felt less of a betrayal than picking up random tricks at local clubs. Not wanting to ponder on that particular predicament Jack concluded to make it up to her at home, kissing her lightly on the forehead he made his excuses and went off in search of Ianto.

Gwen didn't worry when Jack left, these last few weeks had been heaven. She'd been starting to doubt her commitment to Jack, they'd hit a rut. It had been a long time coming and had finally happened, they just weren't connecting anymore, and she couldn't even remember their last really passionate fuck. But then something had changed, Owen had started to flirt back, more than usual she meant, they'd kissed a couple of time and then it had just gone a hell of a lot further. Sure she'd felt guilty as hell at first, worrying, contemplating telling Jack everything, even Retcon crossed her mind. But when she'd started thinking it felt like no betrayal at all, Jack had been leaving her a lot for the past month, she wasn't ignorant she knew he was out at the clubs, flirting, dancing not giving her a second thought. Then Jack had changed too, about a week later he'd gone missing for a night and when he came to work that morning he seemed new, completely revitalised. Now he was all over her romantic gestures, gifts, words. Gwen had convinced herself her betrayal was good for their relationship, her guilt lessening with each time.

Xxx

Jack found Ianto midway through the archives, to be honest he hadn't had to look far, Ianto wanted to be found.

Jack crept up behind his boy and snaked his arms around Ianto's waste. Jack could feel the shiver that resonated through Ianto's spine and it made him smirk to know that this was only the beginning of Ianto coming undone.

Jack pulled Ianto flush to his chest and revelled in the small gasp that Ianto hadn't managed to hold in. Jack loved the feel of Ianto in his arms so supple and willing, yet at the same time Ianto was anything but a passive partner.

"Why run off Yan? I could have had you there on the conference table." Jack's mouth was as close to Ianto's ear a possible and his tongue flicked out catching the shell of Ianto's ear, making the younger man melt and, to his horror, moan.

Jack was chuckling to himself, the vibrations grinding him further into Ianto; he had given up all pretence of talking and was now biting his way down Ianto's exposed neck, and raking his hands possessively over the toned chest and stomach writhing in his grasp.

Ianto was losing himself in the sensation of Jack, freely grinding against Jack and little groans and moans slipped free of his usually so eloquent mouth. Ianto decided he had enough of panting like Jack was his oxygen supply and turned in Jack's embrace; it was time for Jack to beg. "And why would I have wanted that, sir?" Ianto used the sir like a weapon digging into Jack and momentarily swapping the control.

That was until Jack decided he wanted to play too. Placing his palms flat against Ianto's chest he slammed the younger man into the shelving behind him and using his body to press Ianto against the cold iron, pupils dilating with lust. Ianto looked so good when he was dishevelled, his glossy hair a mess, shirt rumpled, back arched with the bitter sweet lust he felt when Jack took away his control.

Jack thought it was about time Ianto remembered just why he was Jack's and Jack's alone.

"You can't sleep, no you can't eat," Jacks breath was brushing Ianto face making him strain forward in Jacks grasp. "There's no doubt you're in deep," Jack emphasised his point by forcing his leg between Ianto's and pressing his thigh to Ianto's crotch, giving enough pressure to tease but nowhere near what Ianto needed.

"Your shoulders tight, you can't breathe," Jack traced his index finger across Ianto's collar bone before resting it the crook of his neck. With a sudden jerk forward Jack sent button's cascading to the floor, leaving the wreckage of a shirt hanging limp on Ianto now still form, "another kiss is all you need."

Jack sealed his lips over Ianto's in the most passionate kiss he'd experienced in a long time, fuelling it with the need to lose himself in the boy, forget all about his betrayal to Gwen. Sure she was special to him but Ianto, Ianto gave Jack something that he hadn't felt since the Doctor, a loyalty so strong it was suffocating. Belief in him so pure that Jack could forget he had to be the monster, that life wasn't fun and roses, and that he would never end.

Pulling away from his thought, Jack grounded himself on Ianto's warm and oh so willing body, "Oh you like to think that your immune to this stuff, yeah?" Jack broke into a monster smile; Ianto was panting heavily, his eyes completely black.

Jack decided to take the game further. With one more push to Ianto's chest he broke his grip and turned to walk away. He could see Ianto from the corner of his eye; his boy looked lost and more than a little angry, allowing a growl to coil from deep in his throat.

Ianto knew this game well; Jack was risking a lot for him and really, really liked Ianto to remind him why. Ianto recovered quickly beating Jack to the end of the hallway and sank to his knees.

Jack's gasp was covered by a grin that was arrogance personified, Ianto was never this submissive, he really wanted Jack, "It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love."

"Your heart beats in double time." Jack loved winding up Ianto; he stopped to look at him for a moment doing nothing, letting Ianto stew. Just as Ianto stared to doubt that Jack was going to take him, Jack wrenched him off the floor, hooking his hand round Ianto's waste and breathing in his scent. "Another kiss and you'll be mine," Jack joked before licking Ianto's still swollen bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth, biting just enough to show his boy how much he was wanted.

Jack let his hands slip to Ianto's waste band opening his trouser button, brushing his hand purposely over Ianto's groin soaking up the moan, he slipped his right hand into Ianto boxers simultaneously lunging forward to catch Ianto's lips and whisper against them "A one track mind."

"You can't be saved" Jack was making eye contact with Ianto, holding him closer than before and though his tone was still low and smooth Jack's eyes had turned serious. Jack meant it, Ianto was his and he wasn't letting go. "Oblivion is all you crave" Jack slowly dropped to his knees taking both Ianto's boxers and trousers with him, breaking eye contact with a final wink before putting his feelings into actions.

A/N: um hope that was alright please review, ok should I do another where Gwen finds out if so I would love help with a song choice, it's jack that has to say the lyrics  Thanks.


End file.
